The present invention relates to an adjustable seating system for a vehicle, and more particularly, to an adjustable pedalbox and floor mechanism that positions the vehicle pedals, the vehicle seat, and the vehicle floor surface in a way that is comfortable and safe for all drivers.
Adjustable seating systems for vehicles are well-known in the art. Current adjustable seating systems typically allow a user to electronically adjust a variety of seating characteristics through actuation of one or more switches or buttons. These available adjustments typically include the height of the seat base and the and seat back, the distance of the seat from the foot pedals and the steering wheel, and the angle or cant of the seat base and seat back, as well as other comfort adjustments such as lumbar support.
Conventional adjustable seating systems, however, do not offer optimum ergonomics and vision for all drivers. For example, drivers of short stature are particularly at a disadvantage. While the seat may be positioned to provide optimum vision, pedal reach may still be difficult. By moving the seat closer to the pedals, however, these drivers of relatively short stature are typically located too close to the steering wheel and thus, too close to the airbag. These systems, thus, do not typically allow all users to be both located in the most optimum position from a safety standpoint and in a position with optimum field of view through the front window, to the visual displays or controls, and to the side mirrors.
Mechanisms for adjusting vehicle pedals with respect to the seat to accommodate a variety of users are known. One such mechanism disclosed in a master""s thesis report entitled, xe2x80x9cJusterbart Pedalstxc3xa4ll till personbil,xe2x80x9d University of Linkxc3x6ping 1999, LITH-IKP-EX-1562, allows the vehicle pedals to be moved or adjusted via their connection to an adjustable floor. This design has been used in some vehicles and many race cars. The structure of these adjustable floors cover the driver foot area and provides support behind the pedals to minimize risk of injury. While the floor can be moved independently of the driver""s seat and the steering wheel, it does not correlate movement of the floor with the vehicle seat.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable pedalbox and floor mechanism, which maintains a continuous floor surface extending from a foot well area to a vehicle seat.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable pedalbox and floor mechanism that provides optimum comfort characteristics for a wide range of drivers having varying physical characteristics.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable pedalbox and floor mechanism that allows the position of the pedals and seat to be independently adjustable in both the vertical and/or horizontal directions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an adjustable pedalbox and floor mechanism that ensures a proper seating position for drivers having a wide range of physical characteristics by maximizing the distance between the driver and the airbag contained in the steering wheel.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable pedalbox and floor mechanism that packages the driving mechanisms to maximize available packaging space and minimize dirt contamination.
In accordance with the above and the other objects of the present invention, a system for adjusting the position of a vehicle occupant to maximize comfort and safety for occupants of varying statures is provided. The system includes a pedal box having at least one pedal mechanism associated therewith. The pedal box is located forwardly of a vehicle seat with respect to a vehicle body structure. The pedal box is in communication with the vehicle seat via an adjustable floor. The adjustable floor has a forward end in communication with the pedal box and a rearward end in communication with the vehicle seat. The adjustable floor provides a continuous surface extending from the pedal box to the vehicle seat in all positions.
These and other features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention, when viewed in accordance with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.